


Thank God for Finals

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean have all the same friends but it isn't until the week of finals that the two college students meet and start an interesting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

The library was chaotic with the entirety of the college trying to find resources for final projects and exams. Piper had learned quickly from last year that each major had a designated area: the table in the darkest corner was designated for the Med-Students, the circle of couches under the portrait of unimpressed Ray Bradbury was for the English Majors, and the floor in front of the old-school blackboard was strictly home for Math Majors. Piper selected a stack of books and camped out under a picture of a Grecian hill. She pulled her her brown hair into a bun and began to study. 

Piper was two and a half books in when a tired blonde sat across from her. The blonde was carrying her own stack of books, although hers were about architecture instead of psychology. He stormy grey eyes flickered to Piper's kaleidoscope eyes before cracking her book open. The girls studied together until the library closed then they stood outside of the building waiting for each other to speak first. "I'm Piper."

"Annabeth."

"I haven't eaten all day, do you want to get something? I'll pay."

"Well if you're paying."

They went to a cafe where Leo, Piper's sexy Latino friend, worked. They bother got coffee and a slice of lemon cake. "Leo went to high school with me and another guy named Jason."

"Jason?" Annabeth ran her finger over her lower lip as she thought. "Jason Grace?"

"Yeah! The one dating the two guys-"

"-Percy and Nico!" Annabeth tucked a grey patch of hair out of her face. "Percy and I were childhood friends. We dated in middle school, it's funny we both ended up bisexual." She then did a very obvious once over of Piper.

"Jason took me to prom, but he had already come-out as gay and I had always swung both ways." Piper winked. "Once finals are over we should out."

"We could go to that amazing cheap pizza place just off third street."

"I've never been there." Piper mused. "After my last final I'll send you a text and we can decide a time." They traded numbers and a handful of flirtatious remarks throughout the process. Leo was shooting Piper suggestive remarks across the cafe. "Are you living on campus?"

"No, I'm in an apartment with Nico's two sisters, Bianca and Hazel, and Juniper."

"Hazel is dating Leo-"

"-and Frank Zhang."

"Bianca isn't in a polygamous relationship as well is she?"

"Actually she is!" Annabeth laughed at Piper's reaction. "She's dating Thalia and Zoe."

"Damn." Piper whistled. 

"What about you are you on campus?"

"No, I live with Clarisse and Reyna."

"I know Reyna, she's in my engineering class. We get along pretty well."

"That doesn't surprise me," Piper smirked. "You and Reyna are both strong women."

They parted shortly after since both girls still wanted to study. Annabeth walked Piper to her crappy blue Civic, there was a moment where Piper considered kissing Annabeth's light pink lips. She didn't because it would be majorly inappropriate but she thought about it. She thought about it while driving home, brushing her teeth, and pulling the covers over her head.


	2. First Date

Annabeth was sitting across from Nico trying not to constantly check her phone every minute. Piper had sent a text saying she had an extra final so should wouldn't be able to meet until later. "I have never seen you this antsy about a first date." Nico was smirking in that way that made Percy and Jason go crazy.

"There was something special about her."

"Percy is going to want to meet her."

"She's a friend of Jason."

"That will just make it worse." Nico ran his hand through his short hair. His two boyfriends had been very disappointed when they found out the Italian had gotten his hair cut. "Percy wanted to meet Will even though we hadn't dated for a year."

"He's always been possessive." Nico twitched a smile.

"Jason is excited that you're interested in Piper. He wouldn't say why, just that he hoped it would last."

"Tell him to keep his nose out of it." Annabeth's phone buzzed lowly. She scrambled to grab it. "Piper just finished her last final. She's going straight to the restaurant." Annabeth jolted to her feet.

"Please text Bianca or Hazel if you're not going to return home tonight."

"Fuck off, Di Angelo."

The pizzeria was practically empty, most of the campus was trying to get drunk on Main Street. Piper was seated next to a window and looking cute in a purple hoodie and black leggings. "I'm glad your finals are finally over." Annabeth slid into the booth.

"It was a long day. How were your tests?"

"Also long." Piper and Annabeth stared into each others eyes for a moment, pulling away only when a waiter came. "What are you doing for Summer Break?"

"I'm hanging out around here." Piper took a sip of her lemonade. "My father's an actor, and he's working in Iceland. I'd rather stay here with friends."

"I'm staying here as well." Annabeth took Piper's outstretched hand. "My step-mom doesn't exactly like me since I'm from "The Other Woman"." Piper squeezed Annabeth's hand. "Maybe we could hang-out."

"Reyna is taking Clarisse with her, so I'll have the apartment to myself."

"Miss McLean are you sure you should be inviting strange woman to your home?"

"Only the smart, sexy, blonde ones named Annabeth Chase."

There conversation was interrupted by their meal arriving. They ate in silence sharing their appreciation through various groans and hand signals. Conversation drifted from talking about themselves to laughing about their friends. It was weird hearing stories about their friends from someone they had never run into before. "I feel like we should have met a year ago." Annabeth laughed at Piper's exasperated look. "Our friends have known each other for at lest that long."

"Jason and Percy have only been together for six months." Piper shrugged refusing to stop blaming their friends for them not meeting sooner.

"Do you think Nico is happy?" Annabeth studied Piper's face. "I hear a lot about their personal life from Jason and he worries a lot about Nico."

"I-I think Nico is afraid to be happy. He is the youngest, a foreigner, and he hadn't expected to be welcomed into the relationship. I'm almost positive that he wakes up every morning thinking that Jason and Percy will decide they don't want him anymore."

"Jason is enamored with him. The guy would actually take a bullet for Nico."

"But does Nico know that?" Annabeth took Piper's hand. "Nico is not very open, but from what he has shared with me he would do more than take a bullet for the both of them."

"He'd leave his happiness behind for them." Piper had a sad smile on her face. "Those idiots better not fuck this up."

The girls ended up meeting up with the guys at their apartment. "Meeting the older brothers on the first date." Piper joked as they hiked up to the third floor.

"I could say the same thing to you." Annabeth stopped Piper at the top of the stairs. 

"Except you know two of the three and I only know one."

"May I kiss you?" Annabeth whispered it centimeters from Piper's lips, ignoring the girls previous statement.

"Please." Piper practically moaned when their lips touched. "I've been waiting for that all day."

"Why wait?"

"I didn't want to be to quick."

"I could've said no."

"I didn't want to hear that from you." Piper was blushing and had latched her fingers into Annabeth's belt-loops. They kissed once more before finally knocking on the white door. A blonde jock looking guy with a scar above his lip opened the door. "Pipes, I'm glad you could stop by." They hugged shortly.

"Wouldn't have dreamed of doing anything else." The blonde turned, "This is Annabeth."

"Percy's mentioned you."

"What about Percy?" Familiar green eyes and black hair popped up behind Jason's shoulder. "Wise Girl!" Percy launched himself at Annabeth. "Jason said you were coming over with your girlfriend."

"Yeah, her name is Piper and she is standing right next to us."

"I'm Percy." He pulled Piper into a hug. "Come on in, Nico should be home soon." Piper shared a look with Annabeth. "He's studying to be a neurologist. His last final just ended."

"He probably hasn't eaten anything. I practically had to shove a bagel down his throat before he left." Percy frowned and glanced at a pair of black boots sitting by the door. "He wants to be a doctor and he can't keep himself from starving."

"You guys are cute." Piper stated with a giggle. "You should have introduced me sooner." She took a swipe at Jason. "And how come you never introduced us before?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and glanced around the apartment, it always amused her how the boys' living space represented the three of them equally. There were pictures of the ocean, the sky, and Italy. There were little trinkets around the house. Percy's were normally stuffed animals. Jason's were model airplanes. The books belonged to Nico.

"I don't know!" Jason rubbed at his arm. "That's on Percy! I just met Annabeth!"

"I just met Piper!" Percy interjected before more blame could be placed on him. The door opened before the argument could continue. Nico closed the door behind him as Jason then Percy pulled him in for a kiss. Jason began heating up leftover pasta as Nico took off his shoes. "How were your finals?"

"Long Mr. D kept talking and he guy next to me had a cold." Nico took a seat at the dining table. "How did yours go?"

"Great! Chiron got me a job at the aquarium." Nico congratulated Percy with a kiss. 

"Jason?"

"As well as it was going to. The questions were easy enough." Jason accepted another kiss from Nico as he placed the food on the table. "We invited Annabeth and Piper over."

"I see that." Nico waved to the girls. "Annabeth stopped by during my break. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Piper smiled, Annabeth was also trying not to coo at the boys fawning over Nico. "I'm gonna' say it again.You guys are so cute!"

"Shut up, McLean!" Jason responded with a smile.

"Suck my dick, Grace."

"I hope that girl from your English 101 class sits on your face."

"I hope a loose string from your boxers wraps around just the tip of your cock and cuts off the circulation to the tip of your dick so it falls off."

"Damn." Percy stated breaking the staring contest. "She totally got you."

"Last time she told me to shove a spade up my ass shovel first."

"You were being an idiot."

"So nothing new." Nico smirked as he got up to put his dishes away.

"That's just cruel." Jason pouted.

"I'm sorry, it was perfect timing."

Annabeth and Piper left from the boys apartment a little after one when they started getting touchy. They were making plans the moment Annabeth stepped into her apartment. Their work schedules conflicted so they couldn't get together until they both had days off almost two weeks later.


	3. Time Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content.  
> Short.

Piper and Annabeth texted regularly over the weeks that they were unable to see each other. They agreed that they were exclusively dating and even began participating in dirty talk. There hadn't been any kissing or touching since they were at the boys' apartment. It was starting to get to Piper. She had been lying on the bed innocently, thinking about Annabeth. The different way she wore her hair, and how it framed her face when it was down. How she liked to pop her chest out when she took pictures she was sending to Piper because she thought her breasts were too small. Piper thought they were the perfect size, big enough to grab but they didn't get everywhere. Personally Piper thought hers were too big. Piper got distracted and her imagination began to loose clothes. Annabeth was very pale, she had freckles all over her face and neck. Piper liked to think that they spanned all over her body and that one day she would be able to count them with her tongue. 

Piper's index finger stroked over the soft flesh below her navel and rolled so she was flat on her back. She pictured the blonde in lingerie, black lace barely concealing perky breasts. Her fingers dipped under the band of her panties and slowly rubbed against her clit. Piper's feet braced against the bed as she became wet. She pictured Annabeth looming over her, blonde hair tickling her face. There was a short debate about whether she should get one of her dildos but Piper decided against it. Her free hand slid under her shirt and began playing with nipples. She slid her index and middle finger and middle finger into her cunt and let out a high pitched sigh. She stayed like that for a moment before grinding down against her hand. Piper curled her fingers just so and began to rub against the bundle of nerves that made her g-spot with a beckoning motion. She whined and sped up her pace. She began grinding down as her had massaged her. She closed her eyes and visualized Annabeth's fingers joining hers inside of her. There was a pull in her stomach and she stopped her movements. She keened and mewled as she slowly fucked herself with her fingers. The pace picked up as Piper allowed herself to come, sighing Annabeth's name.


	4. Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content.

The girls went to the beach on their day off. There were a few clouds in the sky but the girls didn't mind. They joined a volleyball game, rented canoes, and got serious ice cream cones that were five scoops tall. The water was too cod to stay in for long and the sand wasn't good for sand castles but they tried anyway and Annabeth got to see Piper in a pastel purple bikini top and jean shorts. Her breasts jiggled whenever the ball came to her in volleyball, and she shivered when water dripped across them while they were canoeing. Piper thought they were too big. Annabeth smiled as Piper invited her back to her apartment and tried to pretend that she hadn't been staring at her tits. "Come on, I'll make pasta and sing KIDZ BOP renditions of songs."

"I agree, but only if NOW is part of the playlist."

"Oh." Piper moaned. "I've never been more wet." Annabeth crinkled her nose and would have pushed Piper had she not been driving.

"I should have listened to Jason when he told me to dump your ass at the pizza place."

"Jason's just upset that Percy can't cook and I can."

"Nico's a great cook!"

"He refuses to be the only one to cook."

Piper's apartment was on the third floor, it was painted light grey and the furniture was all worn black leather. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a half wall. True to her word Piper blasted KIDZ BOP and NOW while making dinner. They ate on the couch while watching a nature documentary about birds.

Annabeth blamed everything on Piper. They had put the dishes away and moved to Piper's room which was filled with random memorabilia from her dad's sets. Piper had laughed as she pulled Annabeth onto the bed next to her. "There's a rule about not having intimate moments in communal rooms." That should have been a warning or the way Piper's voice dropped when she said--intimate moments. However, Annabeth was a little distracted by the way their lips fit together, and how Piper tasted like cherry. The kiss deepened to a point where Annabeth was sucking on Piper's tongue, both of their shirts were rucked up past their stomachs, and Piper's thigh was between Annabeth's legs creating pressure against her crotch. "Are we going to go further?"

"Yes." Annabeth sighed as Piper pulled their shirts off. Annabeth was glad that she had worn her blue lace bra instead of the pink worn out one. Piper was still wearing her bikini. Annabeth untied the strings as Piper kissed down her neck and unclasped her bra. Piper rubbed Annabeth's rose nipples before taking them into her mouth. Annabeth arched into Piper and moaned wantonly. With less finesse than she wanted Piper completely undressed Annabeth and maneuvered her face between the blonde's thighs. She nuzzled the coarse hair causing Annabeth to tremble before taking her fingers and spreading Annabeth so Piper's tongue could press flat against her cunt, getting use to the taste. Piper slowly swirled her tongue then pushed into Annabeth. "Piper." Using her tongue Piper fucked Annabeth's until she orgasm-ed. Annabeth pulled Piper up so their lips met and she could taste herself. Her fingers dipped into Piper's bottoms and felt her wet cunt. "I wanna' fuck you." Piper moaned in response and moved to find her strap on. It was a gift from Reyna, the straps were leather and there was a rubber part on the strap that went between the thighs that went up into the wearer. The dildo was blue and thick. Annabeth moaned as Piper pushed on the fake cock making the little pink dildo slip inside of her. 

"Hands and knees?" 

"No. I want to see your face." Piper moaned and allowed Annabeth to push her down. She rubbed the brunettes large breasts with one hand as she freed Piper of her bottoms. Her cunt was larger than Annabeth's and was already slick. Annabeth rubbed a little bit of lube on the dildo before pushing into Piper. The little pink dildo pressed against her g-spot and she struggled to fully seat herself in Piper. They shared sloppy open-mouthed kisses as Annabeth thrusted into Piper. They changed positions so Annabeth was fucking into Piper sideways. The brunette climaxed with a series of high pitched gasps shortly before Annabeth orgasm-ed for the second time. "Clean up, then cuddle?"

"Yes please!" Piper responded with a peck on the lips.


	5. Five Years Later

Piper smiled as Annabeth came back from the bathroom. She was still naked from the night before and she had red love bites all over her neck and the inside of her thighs. The blonde had just gotten back from a month long project designing the office building for some up-and-coming business man. He insisted they do it in person instead of Skype calls. "I love you." Piper pulled Annabeth to her and kissed her. 

"I love you too." Annabeth twisted the gold band on her ring finger. "Next time I'll take you with me and we can make a vacation of it. I spent most of my time at the beach anyway." 

"Maybe we could go somewhere a little more exotic than Georgia."

"We could go south. Percy said the Bahamas were really pretty." 

"Or we could go somewhere romantic like Italy or France."

"We could get Nico to give us an in to some really sweet Italian stuff." 

"But then the boys would want to go." Piper could imagine herself following Annabeth around Rome listening to her gradually become more and more ecstatic about the architecture. It would be Piper's own private tour of Rome, and they would end their day back at the hotel with a bath with rose petals. They would get a bottle of unnecessarily expensive red wine and eat chocolate covered strawberries. 

"We would tell them that they get the Italian all the time and we just want to barrow him for a week or two."

"Would you promise to return him the way you found him to?" Piper giggled.

"I'd even sign a waver." Annabeth curled against Piper and laughed as well. "I'm glad that they're still together."

"Jason has been trying to figure out how to propose." 

"Nico already has rings." Annabeth pecked Piper on the lips then yawned. "He made reservations at that really fancy steak place. In two weeks we are going to get some very excited phone calls."

"It is kind of surprising that we got married before them."

"I'm glad we both went with suits." 

"Finding dresses would have been a nightmare." Piper knew they both went through a lot to set up the wedding. Annabeth had to fight her step-mom about not wearing dresses, and Piper had to make sure her father would be able to make it. The ceremony was held in a gazebo near Annabeth's parents house, and the reception was at some rec-center Piper had never known existed. The theme was black, white, and red. The boys looked suave in their tuxes and red ties. "Do you think we could convince them to make Percy wear a dress?"

"Maybe if we got Jason drunk enough." Annabeth pulled the blankets closer to them and yawned. "Will you make pancakes?"

"Sure, but lets get some sleep first."


End file.
